Incongruity
by FamiliarFace
Summary: From one night stand to one true love.


CHAPTER ONE

-Tokyo-

Sakura gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror of her hotel room, horrified. "I can't go out looking like this!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be silly Forehead, you look hot," Ino told her from the other room. She sighed and glanced at her image once again. The white dress that the blonde put her in had a V neckline that stopped a few inches above her navel, and revealed more of her cleavage than she would ever normally think about showing. It was a halter-like top, tying behind her neck and showing off her entire back, stopping shortly before her butt. The length was questionable as well, going barely mid-thigh, and her feet were cramped into five inch white leather pumps. Sakura turned to the side skeptically. The outfit did show off her curves well, but that didn't make her feel any more comfortable in it.

"Now let's curl that hair and do some makeup!" Ino sung happily, ignoring her friend's discomfort. She started to protest, but the pig held up her hand. "I so do not want to hear it, you promised me Haruno Sakura! You said you would not complain or back down! I let you chicken out after an hour yesterday, but tonight is our last night in Tokyo and I am not letting you get out of it this time!" she snapped, and commanded that Sakura sit down so she could fix her hair. Sakura pulled her face into a pout as she flopped down in the chair. _Why did I ever agree to this_, she thought miserably, though already knew why. Ino had been her best friend since she could remember, and somehow her friend always knew how to get her to do what she wanted.

When Sakura had turned twenty-five, Ino took on the mission of breaking her out of her isolated life. _"If you keep going like this Sakura you're going to end up a spinster with a house full of cats."_ she claimed when they had gone out for Sakura's birthday.

Sakura simply rolled her eyes. _"Don't you think your exaggerating just a little Pig?"_ She asked, and the blonde shook her head.

"_No I am not girl. Your last boyfriend was nearly five years ago! You're so on the spinster path!_" Sakura shrugged in reply. She didn't really mind the way her life was. Yes, she did get lonely and wouldn't mind to have a bit of romance, but she wasn't about to change herself all around just for a man to notice her. _"If a fisherman didn't bait his hook then he would go home empty handed. If you want a guy you're going to have to bait him with something Sakura!"_ Ino told her with a sly smile, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

_"Men aren't fish Ino, and if being myself isn't bait enough for them then they don't deserve to have me!"_ The pinkette retorted. _"Besides, men aren't the be all and end all of life!"_

Ino gave her a horrified look, before the sly smile came back to her lips. _"No, they may not be the be all and end all of life,"_she admitted, _"but they sure do make it a lot more fun!"_

Then, about a month ago, Ino got the crazy idea of taking a trip to Tokyo for them to have a fun weekend. _"It'll be cool. You can break with the good girl act and let loose! No one in our little town will know the difference, so you can go back to your boring wallflower routine if you like." _her best friend had told her. The idea of it did sound kind of exciting. Stepping out of her routine and forgetting about being shy, nice, or worrying what other people thought about her. So here she was, sitting in her hotel in Tokyo being pampered by Ino in attempts to break her out of her quiet good girl routine.

They arrived Friday afternoon and that night went to the first night club they had found. Sakura didn't like it at all. It was too dark and smoky, and the electronic music sounded like something long lost from the eighties. The place in general just made her feel anxious and self-conscious, plus the only guys that came up to them wanted to dance with Ino. They didn't even look at her. She was invisible, which honestly made her all the happier. The guys that came up to them just oozed sleazebag. This afternoon while Sakura saw the sights, Ino searched for some good clubs and promised her that tonight would be different. Sakura had her doubts, and was dreading going out again. She was sure it was going to be exactly the same as last night. Not an experience she felt like reliving.

"There you go," the blonde announced, breaking Sakura from her thoughts. "Any guy with two eyes would definitely want to shag ya, yeah baby!" She said, ending with a silly Austin Powers impression.

"You're crazy. I am talking totally text book crazy!" Sakura told her as she looked herself in the mirror. There was no doubt she had never looked better.

"Shush, none of that talk tonight. Tonight you're Sakura the wild cat, going out for another wild night!"

"Right, now if you can convince everyone else that," Sakura said with a pessimistic tone as Ino ushered her out the hotel room.

The club Ino picked definitely had a better feel to it. It wasn't smoky, had good lighting, and Sakura loved the upbeat music. The place was a bit crowded, but not to the point that it made her feel like she was a sardine in a can. "Now let's get some alcohol in you Wildcat! It will help you get out of that shell of yours," Ino said as they made their way to the bar. Sakura smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"Why Ms. Yamanaka, are you trying to get me drunk?" Sakura asked, putting on her best impression of a prude. Ino nodded yes, making them both laugh loudly.

After a couple of drinks she started to feel buzzed and a little lightheaded, but the pig kept handing her more so she kept drinking them. She had lost count after she had drank the fourth shot, but she knew she had drunk more. "Now let's dance Wildcat, we may not get you a boy toy but tonight we are going to have fun!" Ino cheered, grabbing her hand and leading her into the crowd. Sakura had no idea how to dance, so she just mimicked whatever the blonde did, feeling silly and awkward. But once the last drinks kicked in she no longer cared about appearing silly, and actually started to have a good time.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" a deep voice asked from behind after they had been dancing a while. They turned to see two of the hottest guys Sakura had ever laid her eyes on. Ino smiled impishly as she tapped her chin with her index finger, eyeing them both.

"I don't know, what do you think Wildcat? _Can_ they join?" Ino asked her, and she felt her cheeks burn slightly with a blush as she gave her friend a mock glare.

The majority of her shyness was drowned in the alcohol, successfully bringing her out of her shell, and she attempted her best seductive smile, looking both of them over. The one on the right obviously had eyes only for Ino. He was a tall, muscular, brunette with a sleek ponytail that spiked out in the back, and very well dressed. The other was about the same height, build, and impressively dressed, but with red hair instead of brown. His crimson hair was gorgeous and unruly, going out in random directions, and he had the kanji for love on his forehead. In her entire life she had never seen a man more delectable. "Sure, why not?" she answered with a confident tone that suggested she always had gorgeous guys coming up to her asking to dance.

Sakura took the hand the redhead held out for her, not believing a guy as hot as him would want to dance with her. Her drunken buzz was beginning to wear off, allowing the feeling of insecurity to start to creep back into her. She felt nervous as she remembered she still had no idea how to dance, and was terrified of stepping on his toes or generally making a fool of herself.

They began dancing slowly, but she found it strange that she fell into a perfect rhythm with him considering she was clueless to what she was doing. When the song was finished she stepped away from him, expecting that he would go back with his friend or with someone else. But as the music started again he pulled her closer to him. A small smile spread across her lips as she looked up at him, feeling herself drawn into his soft jade eyes that appeared never to look away from her.

"Hey Wildcat," Ino called to her after the second song ended. Sakura with hesitation broke away from the man's incredible gaze. Did she really spend the whole song staring at him? She suddenly panicked, worried that he was probably thinking she was some kind of desperate freak. She gave her attention to her friend, trying to ignore the knotting feeling in her stomach that had started gnawing at her. "Bring your hotty over to the bar! I think we need more to drink!" Ino told her with a wink as she led the guy she was dancing over to the bar.

"Your hotty," the man who Sakura had been dancing with asked with hint of a smile on the edges of his lips. She felt the blush burn across her cheeks and she laughed a soft nervous laugh.

"She said it, not me. That's Wallflower," she told him with a small shrug and made her way towards her friend.

"Here you go Wildcat, bottoms up!" Ino said handing her a small shot glass filled with a brownish drink. She really didn't like the taste, but now that her head was clearing she could feel her insecurities coming back with strength, and the desire to run to safer waters was growing. Sakura was having fun before, and didn't want it to end just yet.

"Thanks…Wallflower," Sakura replied with a small mischievous grin

"Wallflower?" Ino asked, looking confused and then smiled, "Yeah that's me, Wallflower!" Ino tilted her head back and downed her shot glass. Sakura followed suit, the liquid burning a bit on the way down. She coughed and felt her eyes water as Ino passed her another one. Just as she started to lift it to her lips her dance partner leaned over until he was very close to her.

"For a wildcat you don't seem to be that much of a drinker," he whispered in her ear, and shivers ran through her body as his warm breath brushed her skin. Oh wow, was all she could think at first as she smiled up at him, feeling the warmth of the drinks flood her body. She downed the shot glass she was holding a little easier this time.

"I make it up in other things," she told him with a naughty smile, surprising even herself. He returned it, and she felt her stomach tighten while her heart raced.

"Oh really, and what things would that be exactly?" he asked, moving even more closely to her. Sakura's heart raced even faster, her breaths quickening as her blood seemed to have grown impossibly warm.

"Now it wouldn't be any fun if I told you that now would it?" she replied, looking up at him. _Oh my god is this really happening, _she asked herself silently. Never in her life had she been so forward or even close to it. His arms wrapped around her waist, closing the distance between them.

"No, I guess it wouldn't be," he answered, looking at her with a look no man had ever given her before. Oh wow, she thought again, and wondered if he really could be attracted to her. Sakura felt her breath stop as he lowered his face closer to hers. His lips were about to touch hers when she felt a wave of fear attack her and she backed away. She couldn't believe what almost happened. This hotter than hot man almost kissed her! Sakura couldn't get over the fact that he actually wanted to kiss her right now. She looked back up at him and saw that he was still looking at her intently, and she felt a little embarrassed by acting so cowardly and pulling away like that. She was not supposed to be a coward tonight, but brave.

"I think I would like to dance some more," she told him, hoping he wasn't insulted or put off. He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her, and she felt relieved and confused at the same time. Why was he looking at her like that, she couldn't help but wonder as he took her hand in his, leading her back on the dance floor. He pulled her in much closer than they had been before, and her whole body responded to his closeness. She fell in perfect rhythm once more with him and where his hands lay on her hips her skin grew warm. She blushed at his a penetrating gaze, and a playful smile crossed her face, making him reply with his own smile. Goose bumps and shivers ran across her as one of his hands slowly moved along her back to rest on the back of her shoulder.

* * *

They had been dancing for some time when Sakura felt her stomach twist as he lowered his face towards hers once more. This time she felt powerless to pull away from him. _Oh wow_, she thought yet again as he stopped with his lips closely next to hers as if allowing her the chance to back out again. Did she want to kiss him? _Of course you do_, her inner voice chided her. When she didn't pull away he closed the distance between them, giving her a soft yet intense kiss.

Sakura melted as she kissed him in return, and couldn't resist pressing herself against him. She felt a strong desire build up in her that she had never felt before. She surprised herself once more by allowing him access to her mouth without him needing to ask. His hands pressed against her, pulling her as close as possible as he explored her mouth with passion. A soft moan escaped her as the desire grew more intense.

When the kiss ended Sakura was breathless and lightheaded. She looked up at him, surprised by the look of lust upon his face. He gave her a small sexy smile and she blushed once more. They danced for a little while longer, when he lowered towards her ear. "Want to go somewhere more private Wildcat?" he whispered huskily, causing her to shiver again. Did he just seriously ask her that? He really wanted to sleep with her? Her stomach was doing flips as Sakura nibbled her bottom lip, not sure what to say. Normally she would never do such a thing, and she didn't even know his name, but tonight was not about what she would normally do.

"I would love to," she told him, hoping the effects of the alcohol would last out the night. He smiled as if he had just won the lottery, and then led her out of the night club. He held her tightly in front of him as he hailed a cab, making her feel as if she was something precious. He bent down, trailing kisses down her neck, and she shivered with delight and anticipation as her heart continued to race at high speed. No man she had ever met or known had done this to her before. He opened the door for her once the cab had stopped, and she smiled brightly. That was another thing no man had done for her before.

Once they were in the cab he gave the cab driver an address and pulled her close to him. He cupped her face with his hand, lowering his face towards hers to give her another kiss that didn't end till they reached their destination. He paid the driver and she tried not to ignore the sly smile the cab driver gave them. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She, Haruno Sakura, was going to sleep with a guy she just met. A guy whose name she didn't even know!

He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other took her hand softly as he guided her into the hotel. She smiled a tiny smile as he glared at the bell boy when he approached them and asked if they needed anything. He must be as drunk as I am, she thought giddily. No man had ever acted this way around her. Her smile grew when she noticed he always had at least one hand around her, even when he had to open the door to his room.

As soon as the door to the hotel room was closed he pinned her against the wall with his body forcefully, but not hurting her. "Now where did we leave off," he said gruffly, and she smiled with a hint of nervousness. Another lustful look passed through his face just before he kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer towards him. He reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up till she could wrap her legs around his waist as she tangled her fingers into his silky soft hair.

He let a low long moan and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her from the wall and towards the bed. She felt her blood boil as he laid her softly on the mattress and trailed kisses down her neck once more. "You're incredible you know that Wildcat?" he told her as his hands explored her body, and another blush broke across her cheeks just before he kissed her again.

* * *

Sakura stretched as she woke the next morning. She felt more rested and relaxed than she had felt in a long time despite the raging headache assaulting her. She slowly opened one eye, but closed it quickly as the rays of sunlight were like knives stabbing at her brain. She groaned quietly, burying her head in her pillow, when a hand that wasn't hers brushed her thigh.

Only barley suppressing a shriek of surprise she turned to see the man lying beside her. A small smile broke across her lips as she remembered what happened the night before. Even though he was asleep, his face smashed against his pillow, he was still so sexy. She blushed, not believing she had done all that, even if it was the most incredible night she had ever had in her life.

The sudden urge to repeat it all washed over her, but she turned back around with care, trying not to wake him. She looked at the clock on the nightstand near her, before she jumped out of the bed. Her plane leaves in two hours! Sakura cringed as she heard the man groan. He rolled over, still asleep, and she let out a sigh of relief.

As much as she wanted to enjoy the pleasures of his kisses again, she was pretty sure he wouldn't feel the same now that he was sober. Sakura had always heard of the beer goggle effect and didn't want to ruin her experience with his look of rejection once he saw her. So she decided for the cowardly way out, dressing as quickly as she could before running for the door.

* * *

A half hour later she entered in her hotel room in a rush and Ino gave her a stern look. "Finally, gosh I was starting to think you planned on staying here," she scolded, and Sakura blushed for the millionth time that weekend. She dashed over to the dresser, ripping open the drawers and throwing her clothes into her old brown suitcase. Ino stood there with her eyebrows raised and foot tapping. "Well," she asked, not being able to keep quiet any longer. Sakura smiled and decided to play dumb.

"Well what? I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about," she replied with a mock look of confusion on her face as she finished emptying the dresser.

"Haruno Sakura, You know perfectly well what I am talking about! You spend the night with a cute guy which you just met last night, and are playing dumb with me! Spill the beans girl!" Sakura giggled as if she was a giddy teenager while attempting to zip of up her over full suitcase.

"It was awesome Ino. I can't believe it really happened!" she confessed with a dreamy look in her eyes. The blonde gave her an 'I told you so' look and waited.

Sakura released a playful sigh and hugged her friend. "Okay, you were right. This was a good idea."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, no reviews, no second chapter – that's just the way it is! This whole thing is nerve-wracking for me and if I do not get some sort of encouragement then I won't be able to continue. :/ So yea….. silly I know!I'm such a noob o.o

And a special thanks to my sister for editing this chappy and making me more nervous than I already was…she is a much better writer than I and really was my inspiration to even attempt this. She is the lovely Angelv98, has written 7 stories of her own, and about 61 collaborations with her friend, Loveshinobi4eva. The link to her profile is on mine if you are interested in checking out her work.

Btw, she edited my author note too. -.-


End file.
